


Fireworks

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Atem celebrates his three years as Pharaoh of Egypt, and Thief King Bakura does not seem happy about it.(Language inside: Italian)





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction partecipante al "[P0rn Fest #6](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest6/)" indetto dalla community [fanfic_italia ](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Poiché la FF è un regalo per Tayr Soranance Eyes, per l’occasione ho scritto Atemu anziché Atem. Non me ne farò un vizio.  
> La canzone Fireworks, dalla quale ho estratto due pezzi, è degli Angra, e vi consiglio di ascoltarla almeno due volte prima di giudicarla, perché hanno uno stile un po’ particolare. :3  
> Un ringraziamento particolare va a Soe Mame, che mi ha betato la storia.  
> Buona lettura! ^^

 \- Fireworks -  


 

Green comes after white  
Night turns to day into the fire  
Look at our dreams flying away  
Climbing up higher  
[[Angra - Fireworks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6vCh_Y3VwM)]

 

Tanto, tanto tempo fa, in una terra lontana lontana, scaldata dal calore del sole che con i suoi raggi sembrava indorare qualsiasi cosa ivi si posasse – le pietre, le statue, la sabbia e gli stessi abitanti della classe sociale più agiata, completamente ricoperti d’oro –, c’era un Re saggio che regnava con bontà sui suoi sudditi, i quali lo amavano e lo veneravano come una divinità… Beh, ovviamente non proprio tutti… 

«Quel maledetto Atemu!», urlò uno di quei pochi abitanti che non erano esattamente d’accordo con il Sovrano. «Oggi è il suo terzo anniversario da regnante e ha organizzato un giorno di festa per tutto l’Egitto! Perché nessuno si è opposto?!». 

Fu una voce proveniente dalla stanza accanto a rispondergli, e dal tono sembrava parecchio annoiata. «Perché oggi nemmeno gli schiavi lavorano, se non per organizzare la festa, Bakura; mi sembra ovvio che nessuno si sia lamentato». 

L’uomo ringhiò e lanciò a terra una scodella, isterico. «È meglio festeggiare l’anniversario di quel bastardo d’un Faraone o essere frustati per costruire la sua tomba, eh, Malik?!». 

L’altro si portò due dita alla tempia, e sospirò: «La gente ama il Faraone, Bakura. L’unico che non lo ama sei tu!». 

A quelle parole, Bakura marciò con passo tonante verso Malik, fino a fermarsi davanti al suo giaciglio fatto di ninnoli d’oro coperti da diverse pellicce di zebra1 per renderlo morbido. 

«Anche tu?», chiese iracondo. 

Malik sorrise e lo guardò con occhi grandi e sinceri. «Io amo te. E poi…», fece piano, passandogli una mano sull’addome, «… finché lo odierai, lo odierò anche io», sorrise. 

Bakura ghignò maligno a quelle parole e gli accarezzò la testa come si potrebbe fare a un cane fedele, mentre quella mano discendeva un fianco, continuando poi a scorrere lungo una coscia. 

«Posso aiutarti a farti stare meglio?», domandò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso caldo e gentile, del tutto in contrapposizione con la malizia che c’era nei suoi gesti. 

Bakura, però, non era dell’umore adatto per le romanticherie e borbottò: «Starò meglio solo quando quello là sarà morto per mano mia». 

Malik non si perse d’animo e continuò la sua opera di “addolcimento”. 

«Ma quando sarà morto poi non avrai nessuno scopo nella vita. Non è meglio lasciarlo vivere e pensare che tu non sei un Faraone ma sei molto più fortunato di lui?». 

Bakura lo guardò come se stesse dicendo un’eresia. E in effetti le sue orecchie l’avevano udita come tale. 

Il Faraone aveva ucciso la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, i suoi conoscenti. Tutti. Tranne lui stesso, che aveva passato l’infanzia da solo, tra mille tormenti, paure e fantasmi. Non aveva nulla se non i tesori che appartenevano a persone morte – le quali non se ne facevano ormai nulla –, alcune piramidi saccheggiate che gli fungevano da base operativa, due cavalli, del cibo e la fama di Re dei Ladri. 

Il Faraone, invece, aveva tutto. Tutto ciò che era illuminato dal sol—tutto l’Egitto era il suo Regno. Esteso, ricco, fedele. Era adorato come un dio in terra, aveva potere e fama. Aveva degli amici. 

Cosa avrebbe mai potuto volere di più un uomo dalla vita? 

Atemu gli aveva portato via tutte le persone care e a lui non era rimasto nulla, se non Malik, quel ragazzo comprato per una notte da un bassofondo e che non aveva più voluto far ritorno alla propria “casa”. 

E questo era successo ormai due anni prima. 

Bakura guardò l’altro sollevando un sopracciglio, e in quegli occhi speranzosi trovò la risposta, ciò che Malik voleva sentirsi dire. 

«Sono più fortunato di lui perché ho te?», chiese, incrociando le braccia al petto abbronzato. 

«E ti pare poco?», domandò Malik, pavoneggiandosi. «Chi altri potrebbe sopportare i tuoi scatti d’ira senza fare una piega? Chi riuscirebbe mai a stare al passo con i tuoi spostamenti di tomba in tomba? E, soprattutto, dimmi, chi sceglierebbe una vita da Regina nascosta nel buio, pur di non abbandonare il suo Re?», sorrise, sollevando le braccia, potendo così cingergli gentilmente il collo. 

Bakura lo lasciò fare, senza dire nulla. 

«Sono certo che il Faraone non ha nessuno accanto a sé che lo ami almeno la metà di quanto io amo te», disse, facendo perno sulle ginocchia per sollevare l’intero busto e giungendo così alle sue labbra, depositandovi un piccolo bacio gentile. 

Solo allora il ladro ebbe una reazione: un piccolo ghigno. «Modesto come sempre», notò, carezzando nuovamente i capelli del ragazzo, il quale arricciò il labbro superiore in un sorriso tenero, come il musetto di un gattino. 

«Allora, posso renderti la serata più dolce?», ripropose dunque Malik, guardando l’altro nelle sue iridi color sangue2. 

Bakura non ci pensò due volte e accolse subito quell’offerta, prendendo il coinquilino in braccio a mo’ di sposina e portandolo verso un luogo più adatto a quei loro scopi. 

Malik, contento, gli diede un altro piccolo bacio sulla guancia sfregiata e si tenne più saldamente al suo collo, ma non ci mise più di qualche secondo a capire che la meta di Bakura non era la sua loro camera da letto. Spaesato, si guardò intorno con un sopracciglio sollevato, poi si ritrovò praticamente costretto a chiedere: «Perché andiamo verso l’uscita?». 

Bakura ghignò in modo ancora più tetro. «Hai detto che mi avresti migliorato la serata, no?». 

«Beh…». 

«Allora mi accompagnerai a far saltare la festa a quel dannato Faraone». 

«…». Malik sperò di aver capito male, ma in cuor suo sapeva di aver capito benissimo. Particolarmente indignato, e con il desiderio sotto la suola dei sandali, fece voto di silenzio, ben deciso a tenere il broncio a Bakura per molto, molto tempo. Già, il Faraone sarebbe stato sempre più importante di lui. 

 

*

  
Intanto a palazzo Reale… 

«Dov’è il Faraone?!». 

«Quando l’avete visto l’ultima volta?». 

«È terribile! Il Faraone è sparito!».

«Nelle sue stanze non c’è!». 

… regnava il caos. 

I Sacerdoti e la servitù stavano cercando ormai da ore la Luce d’Egitto ma, a quanto pareva, sembrava sparito nel nulla. 

Il panico che iniziava a prendere il sopravvento nelle menti, però, fu stroncato da Seth, che entrò nella sala principale dove erano radunati quattro Sacerdoti e il Visir spalancando la porta e fulminando tutti a uno a uno. 

«Dunque?», chiese con un tono che sembrava provenire direttamente dal Regno delle Ombre. 

Gli altri trasalirono, Aisis fu l’unica che riuscì a muovere il capo in un accenno di “no”. 

«È la sua festa e lui non è qui per godersela dall’alto delle sue finestre», disse tombale, facendo qualche passo verso di loro. «Che irriconoscente nei confronti di tutti». Solo i suoi passi risuonavano in quell’enorme salone. «Potrebbe per lo meno guardare il suo popolo, no?». 

Ancora una volta, un coraggioso si fece avanti. Nessuno aveva mai visto Seth così furente, sembrava un drago sputafiamme, e il particolare che spaventava più di tutto l’insieme era l’enorme vena pulsante che aveva alla tempia.  

«Seth, forse…», osò dire Shada, ma un’occhiata da disgregatore particellare bloccò sul nascere ciò che voleva dire. Fu Karim a continuare al suo posto, come a dargli manforte: «E se fosse uscito da palazzo?». 

Lo sguardo del detentore del Sennen Rod non mutò minimamente a quell’ipotesi. «Mi auguro per lui che non sia così. Non può stare in mezzo al popolo, non è ammissibile che vada per le strade da solo a mischiarsi con quella plebe». 

Shimon annuì. Era d’accordo con Seth, ma non per gli stessi motivi: semplicemente sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso aggirarsi da solo per la città. 

Seth si girò verso Aknadin, pronto a vomitare un po’ di rabbia repressa su di lui prima di esplodere, ma l’omicidio fu fermato sul nascere da un altro giovane uomo che entrò a passo svelto dalla porta precedentemente aperta da Seth, il quale, sentendo quello scalpiccio, si voltò per vedere chi fosse e rimase sorpreso di vedere Mahad – che di solito teneva un comportamento molto più tranquillo. 

«Porti buone nuove?», domandò Seth, con la vena pulsante ancora più ingrossata. 

«Mana». Solo l’udire quel nome fece congelare il sangue nelle vene di Seth. «Anche Mana è sparita», disse Mahad con il fiatone. 

Le nocche della mano che teneva il Sennen Rod gli diventarono bianche e un forte tremore si diffuse per il suo corpo. Seth aveva la pressione così alta che se qualcuno in quel momento gli avesse bucato una vena, il sangue gli sarebbe uscito a zampillo. 

«Mahad… Mana ha forse già imparato qualche magia di occultamento?», chiese a un passo da una crisi di nervi, temendo il peggio. 

«… Ha imparato da poco il teletrasporto, ma non è affatto brava. Perché?». 

«Cazzo». 

 

*

  
Gli abitanti d’Egitto stavano continuando i festeggiamenti in onore del loro sovrano; anche se il tramonto era passato da parecchie ore, la folla per le strade non accennava a diminuire, le varie bancarelle non chiudevano, la gente continuava a danzare, mangiare e divertirsi. Era una grande festa. Il loro Re doveva vedere la felicità sui loro volti in quel giorno che ne commemorava l’ascesa al trono. 

Certo non sapevano che non solo il Faraone la vedeva da molto più vicino di quanto avessero mai potuto sospettare, ma ne partecipava a tutto tondo. 

Con la testa e gli abiti celati da una pesante cappa, Atemu si era saziato assieme a loro, ballato attorno al fuoco, ascoltato i loro discorsi e riso insieme ai bambini. E tutto questo solo grazie all’aiuto di una persona.  

«Sei stata davvero grandiosa, Mana», disse Atemu, seduto su un masso sporgente, un po’ in disparte rispetto alla ressa. 

L’apprendista, seduta sul suo grembo e vestita esattamente come lui per non far capire la propria identità, sorrise. «Glaffi, Plinipe», disse con la bocca piena di un delizioso frutto maturo che le aveva riempito le guance rendendola simile a un simpatico criceto, prima di ingoiare e ripetere: «Grazie, Principe!». 

Si erano finti una coppietta di stranieri per tutto il tempo, andando in giro fianco a fianco e confondendosi con la gente al di fuori dal palazzo dove entrambi vivevano. Tutto era andato nel migliore dei modi, soprattutto la parte iniziale. 

«Ormai sei diventata bravissima nell’utilizzo della magia; devo ammettere che non avrei mai sperato di arrivare in città vivo e soprattutto tutto intero». Quelle parole, per quanto velate da un alone di puro terrore al ricordo di quando Atemu aveva accettato il piano di Mana per superare le difese e si era fatto teletrasportare, riempirono d’orgoglio l’apprendista, la quale sorrise e si accoccolò meglio contro il petto del suo adorato Principe – non si sarebbe mai abituata a chiamarlo Re.  

«Grazie», disse ancora, dolce. Era felice della bella serata trascorsa con Atemu, ma a volte lo vedeva un po’ triste e preoccupato, oltre che assente. Sapeva benissimo a cosa era dovuto tutto quello: Bakura. Il Faraone era preoccupato che potesse mandare all’aria la festa e fare del male ai cittadini indifesi, e conoscendo l’elemento ne sarebbe stato capace. 

L’idea di scendere tra la gente non era solo un modo per svagarsi, ma anche e soprattutto un modo per vegliare su di loro ancor più da vicino, e questo Mana lo aveva capito fin da subito. 

Atemu sorrise, mentre le guance gli si tingevano appena di rosa e, approfittando del fatto che nessuno lì li (ri)conoscesse, abbassò il capo e baciò dolcemente le labbra della giovane. 

Mana sobbalzò appena a quel gesto, non perché non fosse abituata a riceverne dal suo innamorato, ma per la situazione. Per loro, abituati a vivere il loro amore in segreto, attenti che nessuno a Corte li vedesse, baciarsi così – all’aperto, davanti a tutti – era un’emozione grandissima, quasi incontenibile. La lingua del Faraone leccò gentilmente le labbra dell’apprendista, che le schiuse permettendo a quel contatto di diventare più profondo, più intimo. Il loro bacio non durò che pochi secondi, ma quando si separarono Mana era paonazza e non riusciva proprio a nascondere il timido sorriso che le era sbocciato. 

«Dobbiamo tornare», disse Atemu, trattenendo un sospiro. Sarebbe stato bello potersi trattenere ancora, ma ben sapeva che a Corte dovevano già essersi accorti della sua assenza e che nessuno sarebbe andato a dormire senza prima averlo trovato. Quasi era sorpreso di non aver notato ancora delle guardie in giro per la città. 

Mana annuì piano alla richiesta del suo amato Principe; alzatasi, gli porse la mano libera e, cautamente, infilò l’altra sotto il proprio mantello, afferrando saldamente il bastone da mago. 

Il cuore le batteva ancora forte a causa del bacio di poco prima, e il solo ripensarci le mandava la mente alla deriva, ma non poteva permettersi errori. Anche lei era rimasta abbastanza sorpresa dall’essere riuscita nell’incantesimo di teletrasporto senza che degenerasse nello splatter o nel drammatico, e non voleva sbagliare proprio nel viaggio di ritorno. 

Scrollò forte la testa, Mana, e, preso un profondo respiro, alzò il bastone verso il cielo scuro puntinato dalle miriadi di stelle che lo illuminavano. «Teletrasporto!», disse con voce ben decisa e una piccola sfera di luce apparve sulla punta del suo prezioso strumento magico, esattamente come il viaggio di andata. Poi, la sfera sfrigolò e da essa iniziarono a uscire dei piccoli lampi di luce che tendevano ad avvolgerla, e quello NON era accaduto prima. Probabilmente le labbra di Atemu erano abbastanza difficili da scordare a caldo e la determinazione che aveva Mana nella voce non era bastata a colmare il pensiero errante che aveva in testa e nel cuore. 

«Oops…», fece lei, afferrando saldamente la mano dell’amato prima di trascinarlo via, al riparo da un possibile cataclisma. 

«Ma cosa?!». 

«Non lo so!». 

La sfera rimase sospesa in aria qualche minuto, poi una piccola parte di essa partì con un fischio verso il firmamento, richiamando l’attenzione della maggior parte dei presenti. 

Atemu e Mana fecero appena in tempo a nascondersi dietro una casa e affacciarsi per vedere l’imminente catastrofe. 

 

*

  
Pochi secondi prima dell’incantesimo sbagliato, due figure avevano appena finito di attraversare il deserto in groppa ai loro due destrieri ed erano giunte in prossimità del villaggio. 

Uno dei due aveva affrontato il lungo viaggio nel completo mutismo, mentre l’altro ogni tanto aveva rotto il proprio silenzio con qualche risata diabolica, pregustando mentalmente il disastro che avrebbe creato per rovinare la festa al Faraone: avrebbe liberato Diabound e gli avrebbe fatto compiere dei silenziosi omicidi, così i cittadini avrebbero potuto pensare a una maledizione. Non voleva avvicinarsi troppo al Palazzo reale, altrimenti la Corte Sacra avrebbe certamente percepito il suo enorme Ka, mandando in fumo il suo piano.  

«Tutto chiaro, Malik? Va’ là insieme a Diabound e poi torna a raccontarmi la faccia di quei leccapiedi del Faraone appena sapranno cosa sta succedendo», diede istruzioni per l’ennesima volta, fermando il cavallo su una duna. 

Malik, nonostante fosse veramente infastidito dall’epilogo di quella serata, si accostò a lui. 

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a sospirare che un debole fischio proveniente dal villaggio giunse alle loro orecchie. 

«Ma cos—?!», fece Bakura, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase che un abbagliante luce colorata sembrò scoppiare nel cielo. 

Senza stare ad aspettare che quella “cosa” ricadesse a terra, il Re dei ladri si mosse per istinto e si buttò addosso a Malik, facendolo cadere da cavallo e precipitando con lui sulla sabbia, coprendogli il viso contro il proprio petto. 

Poco dopo un altro fischio, un altro e un altro ancora, tutti seguiti da delle esplosioni di luce colorata, che morivano in mille sfrigolii.

Non avvertendo alcun tipo di dolore fisico, Bakura si volse verso il cielo per controllare che razza di diavoleria fosse quella. Non sapeva cosa rappresentassero quelle fontane colorate che si ergevano in cielo e poi morivano in maniera splendida, illuminando il firmamento a giorno con colori accesi e allegri. 

«Ma che caz—». 

Malik dal canto suo, era più rapito dal gesto del ladro che da quei fuochi d’artificio. Lo aveva protetto? Quasi non riusciva a crederci. 

«Bakura?», lo chiamò Malik a voce bassa – ma non troppo da essere coperta dai botti e dai fischi. 

L’interpellato si girò verso di lui e le sue labbra furono prese letteralmente d’assalto da un focoso bacio colmo d’amore e di gratitudine. Solitamente Bakura non palesava i propri sentimenti, era più propenso ai fatti che non alle parole, e quella era l’ennesima piccola prova che, in fondo in fondo, teneva a Malik nonostante fosse ossessionato dal suo acerrimo nemico. 

«Quelle cose lassù in cielo potrebbero essere una protezione alla città», gli sussurrò il biondo egiziano una volta terminato il bacio, allargando le gambe sotto di lui. «Perché non restiamo qui a guardarli? Non sembra siano pericolosi a debita distanza». 

Bakura, con un po’ di fiatone a causa del bacio, ghignò e, poiché Malik non sembrava volerlo lasciar andare e la situazione era particolarmente favorevole, annuì. 

Quelle “cose” erano veramente belle nonostante appartenessero al Faraone, doveva ammetterlo – ma solo a se stesso. 

«Pensa solo a me», gli sussurrò Malik, mentre le loro labbra si congiungevano di nuovo e il Re dei ladri iniziava sistemare meglio le intralcianti vesti in modo da poter strofinare il proprio bacino contro quello del ragazzo. Il contatto pelle su pelle fece tremare entrambi di desiderio, regalando ai due emozioni conosciute ma sempre nuove. 

Bakura si strofinò contro il ragazzo, facendolo gemere, e non poté mancare di notare un sorriso sul suo volto. Non fece domande, e si inumidì le dita con la propria saliva, portandole in mezzo alle sue gambe. Il primo impatto fu doloroso, come al solito, ma Malik strinse i denti e lasciò che quelle dita lo preparassero, sentendo pian piano il fastidio abbandonarlo.  

Il ragazzo biondo alzò lo sguardo al cielo sovrastante e sorrise ancora più radiosamente quando si accorse di come quei cosi colorati rendessero ancora più bello il profilo di Bakura, che lo sovrastava. Era quasi “romantico” tutto quello, unito dal gesto preparatorio del ladro. Checché ne dicessero in giro, Bakura non era davvero così malvagio per colpa sua, erano stati gli altri a farlo abbruttire dentro, trasformandolo in un mostro, ma le persone che non lo trattavano come tale potevano vantasi di aver visto in lui anche una parte umana. 

«Ti amo, Bakura», sussurrò Malik, conscio che anche se mai avesse sentito quelle stesse parole pronunciate dal ladro, nel cuore di quest’ultimo c’era un posto speciale per lui. 

Approfittando del fatto che Bakura avesse tolto le dita da lui, Malik capovolse le loro posizioni e fece sdraiare Bakura sulla duna leggermente pendente verso la città, sedendosi poi cavalcioni sulle sue anche, lasciando che il corpo calasse dolcemente lungo la sua erezione, accompagnato da un lungo sospiro. 

Bakura si sentì completamente avvolto dal corpo di Malik e, dato qualche secondo al ragazzo perché si abituasse a quell’intrusione, lo afferrò per i glutei sodi, aiutandolo così a muoversi sopra di lui. 

I due mugolarono per il piacere reciproco che si stavano donando e ricevendo nel medesimo istante. Il loro era un rapporto alla pari, dove – nonostante qualche colpo di testa da parte di Bakura – i due partner si rispettavano vicendevolmente e non mancavano mai di portare l’altro al piacere più estremo. 

«S—sì…», gemette Malik quando le spinte dell’altro gli provocarono piacere tale da fargli inarcare la schiena. 

In realtà Bakura non era poi così bravo a letto – aveva avuto clienti notevolmente migliori –, ma lo amava, e questo a Malik bastava per farlo arrivare a un piacere talmente estremo che nessun altro era riuscito a dargli. 

Il ladro osservò il partner e fu rapito a sua volta dalla bellezza dei fuochi d’artificio dietro di lui, i quali gli illuminavano il contorno e creavano un’atmosfera gioiosa e intima. 

«Malik?», chiamò, sollevando il busto per poter abbracciare l’altro e muoversi insieme a lui, rubandogli un gemito. «È stata una bella serata», ringhiò piano. 

Il giovane si strinse di più al proprio amato e, grazie anche a quelle parole, arrivò al proprio culmine, riversandosi sull’addome di Bakura e sporcando in parte i loro pesanti vestiti adatti ad affrontare la notte del Sahara. 

A Bakura ci vollero ancora diverse spinte nel corpo umido e caldo di Malik per poter raggiungere l’orgasmo, e si riversò dentro di lui con un ringhio selvaggio, carico di passione. 

Stanchi, entrambi si accasciarono sulla sabbia, abbracciati, continuando a guardare il cielo, distesi l’uno accanto all’altro. E il Re dei ladri in cuor suo pensò che il compagno avesse ragione: dopotutto, il Faraone non avrebbe mai avuto al proprio fianco una persona speciale come Malik, capace di sopportarlo e dargli tutto l’amore che aveva, anche quello che non si meritava. 

 

*

  
Intanto, a Palazzo, i fuochi nel cielo avevano richiamato anche l’attenzione dei Sacerdoti, che si erano sporti per controllare cosa fossero quei rumori. 

Nessuno sapeva che cosa avessero davanti, ma sembravano innocui e scenografici. 

«Andiamo», disse cupo Seth, afferrando Mahad per il polso. 

«Dove?», chiese questi, non riuscendo a resistere contro la forza della determinazione del collega. 

«Andiamo al punto da dove partono quei cosi. Tutto questo può essere solo opera della tua apprendista pasticciona. Trovata lei, troveremo i resti del Faraone Atemu». 

«Seth, forse volevi dire “troveremo presto il Faraone Atemu”?». 

«No». 

 

*

  
Intanto, Mana e Atemu, rifugiati nel vicolo, guardavano con il naso per aria lo spettacolo che aveva messo inavvertitamente in scena l’apprendista. 

«Mana, cosa sono?», domandò Atemu, non avendo mai visto una cosa del genere. 

Mana trasalì. Non poteva certo dirgli di aver sbagliato l’incantesimo, non dopo tutti i complimenti che aveva ricevuto poco prima; sarebbe stata una delusione troppo grande. Così sorrise e, appurato che quelle rumorose luci esplosive non provocavano alcun danno, rispose: «È una cupola di protezione. Ora non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla».

Atemu guardò la ragazza, poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, incantato e rapito. 

«È bellissima», sospirò, facendo arrossire Mana. 

Forse quella piccola bugia a fin di bene non era stata una cattiva idea. 

Il Faraone le prese lentamente la mano. «Non credevo che si potesse fare una cosa del genere». 

«L’ho scoperto per caso e mi esce difficile farlo», disse Mana, e quella non era affatto una bugia. «Altrimenti lo avrei fatto da prima e ti saresti potuto godere di più la festa».

«Comunque sia, grazie». E detto ciò Atemu la attirò verso di sé, abbracciandola a baciandola con passione. 

Mana sbarrò gli occhi, non aspettandosi quel gesto, ma la sorpresa lasciò presto il posto al risveglio dei sensi, e fece cadere ogni difesa, permettendo al suo Principe di approfondire quel contatto. 

Le forti braccia di Atemu le circondavano il corpo snello, facendole sentire il suo calore. Ogni fanciulla avrebbe sognato essere nelle grazie del Faraone, ma a lei non importava che Atemu fosse un dio: lo sarebbe stato lo stesso anche se fosse stato il più umile tra gli uomini. 

Timidamente, lo abbracciò di rimando e si sentì spingere contro il freddo muro dell’abitazione vicina. 

Senza dire nulla, entrambi continuarono quella loro unione, lasciando che gli eventi scorressero, come le acque del Nilo. 

Le labbra calde di Atemu scesero lungo il collo di Mana, facendola fremere, e giunsero ai suoi seni, che baciò da sopra le vesti, sentendo i capezzoli inturgidirsi a quel contatto, e Mana dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca per non lamentarsi a voce troppo alta – anche se tutti i cittadini, dopo il fuggi fuggi generale, erano più attratti dai fuochi d’artificio e non li avrebbero degnati nemmeno se lo avessero fatto in mezzo alla strada. 

Afferrata la lunga cappa indossata dalla ragazza, il Faraone la sollevò e si inginocchiò davanti a lei; Mana non si sarebbe mai abituata a quel gesto: un Faraone che si inchina d’innanzi a una come lei. Ma l’amore che li univa andava oltre i titoli e le formalità, e pensava solo al piacere l’uno dell’altra, sia spirituale che carnale. 

Atemu baciò piano una coscia della ragazza, tracciando un traslucido percorso fino alla sua femminilità, che, dopo aver scostato la biancheria, baciò piano, leccandone l’esterno. Mana gemette, cercando di non essere troppo rumorosa, ma era quasi impossibile a causa della lingua dell’amato, che assaporava le sue calde carni già umide di umori, che ne facilitarono la penetrazione da parte di quel muscolo. 

«Ah!», un piccolo grido sfuggì dalle sue labbra quando il clitoride venne leccato con forza, stimolandolo. Ormai Atemu conosceva tutti i punti che più la eccitavano. «Pri—Principe», boccheggiò, afferrandogli una spalla. 

Lui sorrise, soddisfatto, posando un piccolo bacio sulla sua zona pelvica, per poi alzarsi in piedi. 

Le gambe tremanti, la presa ancora stretta sulla sua spalla, Mana non attese che il suo Principe facesse un’ulteriore mossa: avanzò d’un passo e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, poggiando il corpo contro il suo e lasciando che una gamba si aggrappasse al suo bacino. 

«Ti amo», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, mordendo il soffice lobo e giocherellando con l’orecchino, lasciando che le mani del suo uomo le carezzassero le gambe, risalendo lungo le cosce per poter sollevare i vestiti ormai di troppo. 

«Anche io ti amo, Mana», rispose lui, palpando i glutei sodi dell’amata. 

Per evitare di cadere, Atemu issò a sé l’altra gamba della ragazza e le fece poggiare la schiena contro la parete, spingendola piano. 

Le esplosioni in cielo intanto continuavano, giocando con colori, luci e ombre, senza mai infastidire il connubio dei due. Solitamente avrebbero dato più tempo ai preliminari, ma il tempo era l’unica cosa che non avevano. L’eventualità di essere scoperti li impauriva ma quell’erotica situazione rendeva il tutto più eccitante. 

Atemu, mentre baciava con ardore la sua amata, sollevò anche i propri vestiti, e quando lei sentì la punta bagnata del suo organo premere contro la propria femminilità soffocò un gemito contro le labbra dell’altro, calando poi il bacino verso il basso e agevolando così Atemu nella penetrazione. 

I due ansimarono di piacere a quell’unione tanto desiderata; le carni di Mana erano calde e strette, sembravano avvolgere come un guanto il membro turgido di Atemu. 

Una volta entrato del tutto in lei, il ragazzo non attese oltre e iniziò a muoversi con vigorose spinte, strappandole degli urletti provocanti. 

Mana, dal canto suo, non rimase ferma ma, come prima, mosse le anche, venendo incontro al movimento di Atemu in modo da avere il doppio del piacere con la metà dello sforzo – erano davvero abituati a condividere tutto. 

Rimanendo con un unico braccio attorno al corpo dell’amato, Mana sollevò la propria veste da davanti, in modo da esporre i suoi piccoli e tondi seni in un invito che il Faraone accolse subito, posandovi il proprio viso e leccandoli con voluttà – data la loro posizione, non era l’ideale usare i denti o avrebbe rischiato di farle male, e quella era l’ultima cosa che Atemu avrebbe fatto in vita sua. 

Grazie a quel doppio stimolo, Mana arrivò presto al suo climax – anche a causa dell’adrenalina che scorreva in loro – e non riuscì proprio a frenare un urlo mentre la schiena le si arcuava e lei si stringeva di più al compagno, il quale grazie alle contrazioni di Mana venne dentro il suo caldo e pulsante corpo, riversandovi il proprio seme. Un altro versetto uscì dalle labbra di lei in quell’attimo, mentre arrossiva. 

In seguito avrebbe ringraziato gli dei del pantheon per non essere stata in periodo fertile. 

Atemu, boccheggiante, carezzò i capelli della ragazza e lentamente uscì dal suo corpo, posandola a terra. Un po’ di liquido seminale le colò per la parte interna della coscia, ma non lei non se ne curò: si sarebbe pulita una volta a casa, per il momento poteva bastare una tamponata con la cappa. 

I due sorrisero e si abbracciarono più stretti, bisognosi ancora del calore l’uno dell’altra. 

«Grazie», sussurrò Atemu contro il suo orecchio. «Ti amo». 

«Anch’io ti amo», rispose Mana, contenta di averlo fatto felice. 

«Sono certo cha Bakura non avrà mai qualcuno come te al suo fianco», sussurrò ancora il Faraone, ricevendo uno scappellotto in testa dalla ragazza. 

«Non riesci proprio a non pensarci, eh?». 

Atemu la guardò negli occhi. «Mentre lo stavamo facendo non pensavo a lui», le assicurò. 

«E ci mancherebbe!», esclamò l’altra, mordendogli il collo – tra l’istinto di ucciderlo e la passione –, facendolo sorridere. 

Una volta riuscito a staccarla da sé, il Faraone si diede una sistemata alle vesti, aggiustando anche quelle dell’amata, in modo che non fossero troppo in disordine. Era arrivato il momento di tornare a casa – e Mana iniziava, per questo, a sudare sempre più. I fuochi artificiali ancora sibilavano, fischiavano e si infrangevano nel cielo, colorando la città e il firmamento, togliendo quel monotono dorato che tutto avvolgeva. 

«Dobbiamo andare», disse nuovamente Atemu, prendendo gentilmente la mano a Mana, sentendola tremare appena. «Tutto bene?». 

«S—Sì!», annuì trasalendo. Non era certa di riuscire nell’incantesimo e già aveva sbagliato una volta. «Principe?», lo chiamò. «Non sarebbe meglio s—», stava per proporre di tornare normalmente a Palazzo, ma una voce ben udibile e soprattutto conosciuta li fece sobbalzare entrambi. 

«Non devono essere lontani!». Era Seth. 

I due fuggitivi sbarrarono gli occhi, indietreggiando piano nel vicolo, sperando che l’oscurità potesse coprirli. 

«Ma c’è troppa gente», disse Mahad, facendosi largo tra la folla ferma per le strade e aprendo il passaggio anche a Seth, il quale però si ritrovò investito da due ubriaconi che lo travolsero, inzuppandolo da capo a piedi della birra dei loro boccaloni – e fortunatamente furono molto lesti a scappare, anche se sicuramente non si erano resi conto di aver sfidato la morte.  

Mana perse di colpo colorito a sentire la voce del proprio maestro, e si portò una mano alla bocca, quasi temesse di non riuscire a trattenere un urlo. 

«Pensa a cercarli, anziché lamentarti! A costo di farmi licenziare, questa volta non la passeranno liscia!», urlò nuovamente il Sacerdote Seth, con un’aura malvagia che gli si addensava intorno. 

Bastò un fugace scambio di occhiate tra Mana e Atemu perché i due decidessero seduta stante di annullare l’idea di prima e utilizzare le più silenziose e discrete gambe per fuggire da quella che sembrava una lavata di capo di dimensioni epiche (Atemu sarà anche stato il Faraone, ma il cugino poteva essere realmente pauroso a volte – dopotutto non era stato chiamato Seth per nulla!). Così, mano nella mano, fuggirono verso il Palazzo muovendosi tra i vicoli bui che Mana aveva conosciuto nella sua infanzia; la paura di essere scoperti mentre consumavano il loro amore era niente paragonabile a quella che avevano in corpo ora, ma in cuor suo Mana ringraziò tantissimo Seth per il suo intervento: almeno non aveva fatto alcuna brutta figura con Atemu, e quella era la cosa più importante. 

 

*

  


Quando Seth tornò a palazzo, ormai i fuochi si erano consumati ed era il sole a brillare alto nel cielo, rendendo di nuovo tutto dorato. 

Le pesanti porte si aprirono come se fossero dei sottili listelli di compensato e un Seth stanco, arrabbiato e sudato fece il suo ingresso in scena, seguito da un Mahad assonnato, impensierito e depresso. 

Non c’era nessuno ad accoglierli o ad attenderli. 

Aknadin e Shimon si erano ritirati per primi, data l’età; Aisis era andata a letto una volta finiti i fuochi; e di Shada e Karim si erano perse le tracce da poco dopo l’inizio dello spettacolo in cielo. I servitori, invece, erano giustamente impegnati nelle faccende giornaliere. 

Seth camminò a passo spedito verso la sala del trono – e per ogni suoi tre passi, Mahad ne perdeva due, rimanendo indietro –, con tutto l’intento di andare dal gran visir e cominciare a preparare i necrologi per il Faraone e una taglia sulla testa di Mana. 

Ormai il detentore del Sennen Rod era già arrivato alla sala del trono, che, durante il percorso, Mahad sentì una voce femminile chiamarlo: «Maestro!». 

Convinto che si trattasse di un’allucinazione, Mahad non si fermò, continuando a deambulare in uno stato di semi-sonnambulismo seguendo l’altro. 

«Maestro!», lo chiamò ancora la voce. 

A quel punto, Mahad decise di dar retta alla voce che sentiva in testa e si girò, trovandosi davanti… «Mana!», esclamò sorpreso, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. 

La ragazza si fermò davanti a lui e sorrise, stringendo al petto le diverse pergamene che teneva tra le braccia. 

«Maestro, è da stamattina che la sto cercando», disse preoccupata. «Quasi pensavo che volesse saltare la lezione di oggi. Ma… sta bene?», domandò, osservandolo. 

«Cosa ci fai qui?», chiese lui, completamente disinteressato alle sue domande e preoccupazioni. «Seth ti sta cercando da ieri sera! Sei sparita, e con te il Faraone!». 

«Seth mi cerca? Se mi dici dov’è vad—». 

«No!», fece Mahad, afferrandola per le spalle. «Ti ucciderà!». 

Mana sollevò un sopracciglio. «Eh?». 

«Dov’eri da ieri sera?», chiese ancora. «Non siamo riusciti a trovare nemmeno il Faraone!». 

Mana sbatté più volte le palpebre. «Ehm… io e il Principe eravamo in giardino», mormorò confusa. 

Mahad però non sembrava convinto. «Vi abbiamo cercato dappertutto!». 

«Davvero?», chiese ancora più sorpresa. «Non vi abbiamo incrociato, e poi eravamo troppo presi da quelle esplosioni nel cielo. Sei stato bravissimo a crearle, Maestro, e il Faraone è davvero contentissimo per la tua trovata!». 

Mahad aprì più volte la bocca ma non riuscì a parlare. 

«Non sono stato io», disse deciso, strofinandosi un occhio con il dorso della mano. Era realmente a pezzi. 

La ragazza però sorrise. «Sei sempre così umile e modesto, Maestro». 

Mahad fece per controbattere, ma in quel momento li raggiunsero Seth e Atemu, i quali stavano discutendo animatamente. 

«Mi meraviglio di te, Seth. Tornare a quest’ora, puzzolente di birra…», borbottò la luce d’Egitto con aria severa. 

«Ma… mio Faraone…», tentò di dire Seth, sconvolto. 

«Non c’è “ma” che tenga, Seth. Il tuo comportamento è indecoroso e inaccettabile», disse Atemu. Le sue parole erano come stilettate al petto per Seth. 

“Perché io, Gran Sacerdote, che ho palesemente ragione, mi sono ritrovato a essere schifosamente in torto?”, si chiese Seth, roso di rabbia.  

Era entrato nella sala del trono e aveva trovato Atemu, il quale lo aveva aggredito subito con numerose domande che lo avevano stordito; aveva capito solo che il Faraone lo cercava ormai da diverse ore e che non era affatto contento di rivederlo tornare a quell’ora. 

Atemu si girò verso Mahad e scosse il capo. 

«Mi meraviglio anche di te, Mahad», borbottò. «Non siete bambini ed io non sono vostro padre: cercate di non fare più una cosa del genere, ero enormemente preoccupato! Proprio voi, perfetti e puntuali non vi presentate di buon mattino al mio cospetto… Credevo che vi fosse successo qualcosa di grave, e invece…», Atemu lasciò la frase in sospeso per darle più enfasi. 

Mahad guardò il pavimento, addolorato di aver ferito il Faraone, e fece per inginocchiarsi e chiedere una punizione adeguata (lui, al contrario di Seth l’avrebbe pretesa per il suo ritardo, nonostante fosse uscito a cercare il Faraone), ma la Luce d’Egitto gli fece cenno di fermarsi. 

«Tuttavia, immagino siate usciti di notte per fare quella strana cosa nel cielo in mio onore, giusto?», domandò sorridendo. 

Mahad, ricordandosi le parole di Mana, annuì, prendendosi i meriti non suoi, e Seth non osò ribattere, vedendo una probabile via uscita dal cul-de-sac nel quale erano finiti. 

«Dunque per questa volta siete perdonati». 

Mana sorrise verso il proprio maestro, Seth tirò un sospiro di sollievo e Mahad abbozzò un sorriso in volto, appuntandosi mentalmente di non farsi più trascinare da Seth in queste cose. 

«Però…», proseguì il Faraone, raggelando i Sacerdoti, «vedete di non sparire nell’angolino buio ogni cinque minuti per fare cose che Ra non dovrebbe vedere. Non voglio sentire nessuna voce in giro sulle vostre scappatelle per consumare nei vicoletti della città, chiaro? Avete le vostre camere per quello», completò mettendo le braccia conserte. 

Mana soffocò una risata nel vedere i due che sbiancavano.

«Mio Faraone! Non penserà che noi due…?!», berciò Seth, indicando Mahad come se fosse cacca di cammello in terra da evitare. 

«Questo è impossibile! Non riuscirei mai a stare con uno come lui nemmeno se mi pagassero!», urlò l’altro, con una faccia di chi quella cacca l’avesse appena calpestata senza indossare i sandali. 

«Non c’è problema per me», rispose Atemu, serio e pacifico. «Non m’importa chi una persona sceglie di amare». 

Mana annuì, dandogli manforte: «È davvero stupendo! Maestro, sono così felice che finalmente si stia vedendo con qualcuno. Lei è un bel giovane, non può sprecarsi così… Anche se…», l’occhiata sdegnata verso Seth fu più che sufficiente per fargli capire che non era contenta della scelta. 

«Che vorresti dire?», si inviperì Seth, mentre l’altro sacerdote arrossiva per le parole della ragazza. 

«Maaa, nuuulla», rispose lei, strascicando a cantilena le vocali. 

La situazione si era totalmente capovolta per i quattro, e Atemu e Mana non sembravano correre alcun rischio a causa della loro scappatella della sera prima. 

Il Faraone batté le mani una sola volta per ricevere attenzione. «Andate a dormire e a lavarvi, anche insieme se gradite. Questa è l’ultima volta che deve accadere una cosa del genere». Nessuno ribatté, perché, velocemente, Atemu continuò: «Seth, per oggi prenditi un giorno di ferie: mi sa che ne hai proprio bisogno. E tu, Mahad, per oggi salta la lezione con Mana: non sei nelle condizioni di intervenire nel caso combinasse qualche disastro».

La ragazza lo guardò un po’ male e gonfiò una guancia. Gliel’avrebbe pagata quella frecciatina. 

«Ma, Faraone, cosa farà Mana tutto il giorno?», domandò Mahad, un po’ preoccupato. 

Atemu fece cenno all’amata di seguirlo e la coppia iniziò a camminare in direzione delle camere del Faraone. «Magari potremo provare a fare i fuochi d’artificio come ieri», ghignò non visto, mentre Mana arrossiva appena e un dolce sorriso sbocciava anche sulle sue labbra, lasciando gli altri senza una parola. 

 

... But now no matter what I say,  
Just look at the fireworks!  
[[Angra - Fireworks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6vCh_Y3VwM)]

 

§Owari§  
XShade-Shinra

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Ho pensato che i traffici commerciali tra Nord e Sud non fossero chiusi, e che quindi del pellame della Savana potesse arrivare fino all'Egitto.  
> 2 Discutere del colore degli occhi di Bakura è un po' come discutere del sesso degli angeli. 4th Gauge lo disegna(va) con gli occhi rossi, e mi è sempre piaciuto immaginarlo così. :3


End file.
